Ed Abuse III - A Spirit To Remember
---- This is the third fanfiction in the Ed Abuse series, and the last in it as well. It focuses on Edd, and his slight mistreatment by everyone; the others, his parents (who don't see him much), and even his friends. It also reintroduces an old character. Quotes *'Edd:' (Newspaper quote) "Eddy did try to drown himself. With that intensity, we don’t know how he lived. We’ve come to two options. A. He was granted extra life by god, as Ed told me, or B. The Mutagen in the Jawbreakers." ---- *'Edd': “…Eddy?” Eddy: “What?” Edd: “You haven’t been a victim, have you?” Eddy: “I haven’t. You’d know.” Edd: “Are you sure?” Eddy: “Yep.” Edd: “Prove it.” Eddy: “Double D, there’s a spot on your shirt!” Edd: “Oh no! I just had it washed! Filthy, filthy, filthy!” Eddy: “Gotcha.” ---- *'Ed': “I say we storm the house! We need to find out what is wrong with our smart-speaking friend!” Eddy: “Good idea, Lumpy! Tell me, have the stars aligned! If they have, I’m going to win the lottery! Say something else smart!” Ed the least smart way as possible: “I eat cheese after taking a bath.” face fell. Eddy: “What is this? I don’t even-” slapped his forehead. “Fine! No lottery winning now.” ---- *'Ed': “Look, Eddy! A Stick-up note!” Eddy: “Stick-y note, Ed.” ---- *'Edd': “GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU TWO! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!” Eddy: “But Double D!” Edd: “I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’VE GOT TO SAY, AND FRANKLY, I DON’T CARE! I WANT YOU TWO OUT OF MY ROOM AND OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!” Eddy: “Double D! You don’t understand! I had a dream that there was this guy that wants to separate out friendship! He’s targeting you! He’s setting this up!” Edd: “SHUT YOUR MOUTH, EDDY! I’VE HAD IT WITH YOU!” Ed: “Aren’t we friends, Double D?” Edd: “WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!” immediately started crying. Eddy became furious with his lost friend. Eddy: “FINE! BUT DON’T BLAME ME FOR WHAT HE DOES TO YOU!” Edd: “GET OUT! DEPART TO HELL!” was what Ed and Eddy did. Ed: “We are friends no more, Eddy! Say it isn’t so, Eddy! Why, oh why, oh why, oh why??” Trivia *The mutagenic jawbreakers in chapter 1 are from the Gravy Inquirer, found on Edtropolis.com. *Each of the Eds' last names have been revealed in chapter 1: **Ed: Allen (Homage to "Tim Allen", the famed voice actor for Buzz Lightyear) **Edd: Vincent (Tribute to Samuel Vincent - Edd's voice actor) **Eddy: McGee (already revealed in Ed Abuse II) *Eddy's brother's name is revealed to be Jim. (however, that wasn't Eddy's Brother's official name, as stated by Eddy in Ed Abuse II. His real name is (BLOCKBLOCKBLOCKBLOCKBLOCK) *According to the "Gravy Inquirer", Jonny found a new board and named it Plank II, due to Plank I’s nonexistent spirit passing into a new board. *Currently rated PG-13 for attempted murder, agony, some mild swearing, and blood. Category:Fan-Fiction